


Dragon Loud Z

by Ficlover93



Category: Dragon Ball, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Fights, Other, Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la ficción pasa a ser realidad? Sería todo un sueño, ¿no es así? Pues nuestro querido Lincoln se dará cuenta de que no es así.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Loud Z

Para Lincoln Loud, un joven de 11 años y cabello blanco como la nieve, el vivir con 10 hermanas era tanto una tragedia como una bendición, pues en su vida, el jamás había carecido de compañía, y aunque tal vez ninguna compartía por completo los mismos gustos, siempre se daban entre ellos el tiempo para convivir los unos con los otros. Y esta, era una de esas ocasiones.  
Ahí, en la sala de su hogar, cambiando el canal al televisor repetidas veces buscando algo que valiera la pena, pudo dar con uno de sus programas favoritos, Arggh! Pero justo al disponerse a disfrutar del programa, Lisa, una de sus hermanas menores, de 4 años, se interpuso entre la televisión y el chico peliblanco.  
—Hermano, aunque sé que tu capacidad craneana no supera estándares, he considerado que tu seas la primer persona a la que le revele mi última invención.  
La pequeña niña, como era común en ella, había usado un léxico algo avanzado para el entendimiento de Lincoln, pero al observar el gran objeto cubierto con una sábana que ésta había puesto frente él, y reanalizando las palabras que Lisa había escupido, pudo deducir de lo que se trataba. Y él claro, no se negaría tan descortésmente.  
—Por supuesto Lisa —dijo alegremente—. Dime que es.  
—Hermano mayor —comenzó de nuevo la pequeña, con algo de ansiedad en su voz—, ¿cuántas veces has deseado vivir en carne propia las aventuras de tu superhéroe favorito, Ace Savy?  
Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos al intuir de que se trataba. No tenia que tener el mismo IQ que su hermana menor para deducir el aparato que la sábana escondía.  
—¡Admira, Lincoln, el “Teletransportavisionador”! —Gritó eufórica al momento de descubrir el aparato, mostrando una especie de ventana enmarcada en metales que no sabría identificar. Cables por casi todos lados y tubos en los que fluían lo que no reconocía si eran líquidos, solidos o gases de atractivos colores—.  
—Wow —dijo Lincoln, sorprendido y confundido, sintiendo la necesidad de rectificar su pensamiento—. ¿En verdad esto puede meterme a la serie animada de Ace Savy? —Terminó, entusiasmado de pensar en que pasar a la dimensión del superhéroe se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad—.  
—Efectivamente —dijo ella, con recta postura y acomodando sus grandes gafas—. Pero no solo a tu caricatura de héroes de acción. Este aparato puede meterte en cualquier programa que tú quieras, Lincoln —finalizó, orgullosa de ella misma—.  
Al terminar Lisa de hablar, un pequeño temblor se hizo sentir en la casa Loud, teniendo su origen en la planta alta de la misma.  
Una de las desventajas de vivir en una casa con tantas personas es que todo mundo se entera de todo, y es que esa pequeña sensación fue generada cuando, casi a manera de estampida, las nueve hermanas Loud restantes corrieron hasta donde estaban Lincoln y Lisa, pues habían escuchado la maravilla que era el nuevo invento de Lisa.  
Una lluvia de pedidos rodeo a la pequeña genio, pues desde su hermana mayor, Lori, hasta Lily, la bebe, querían entrar en sus programas favoritos.  
—Literalmente debes llevarme a El Barco de los Sueños junto con Bobby. Sería tan romántico —y suspiro enternecida después de eso—.  
—Como que deberías dejarme ir al siguiente desfile de modas. Tengo unos diseños que estoy seguros les encantaran. Esas mujeres y hombres se verán genial —mencionó Leni, con una enorme sonrisa—.  
—Ey Lis, están televisando un concierto de Mick en Alemania, ¿te importaría? —pidió Luna—.  
—De verdad quiero asistir a un espectáculo de Stand-up en vivo. Por favor, Lisa. Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogó Luan—.   
—Tienes que dejarme ir a enseñarles como se juega el fútbol a esos tontos de la nacional —dijo Lynn, casi amenazando—.  
—Debo apresurarme y tomar el lugar de Griselda que es por derecho mío —alegó Lucy, saliendo en las espaldas de Lisa y provocándole un ligero sobresalto—.  
—Tienes que enviarme a ese programa de animales raros, hermana.  
—Qué asco Lana. Mejor vamos a un cuento de príncipes y caballitos.  
Gruñeron Lana y Lola respectivamente.  
—Teddy, Teddy —jadeaba la pequeña Lily, manoteando y sosteniendo el soso de felpa al mismo tiempo—.  
Así fue que de un momento a otro, la genio de la familia Loud se encontraba rodeada de todas sus unidades fraternales pidiendo que usara su invención para introducirlas en su programa favorito. Y al momento que pudo sentir algo de temor por estar rodeada por todas sus hermanas de una manera tan amenazante, solo atino a callar a todo mundo con un dispositivo en su muñeca que emitió un agudo sonido, lastimando los oídos de todos los presentes.  
—Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a tan extrema acción, hermanas. Pero de otro modo, no me darían la oportunidad de dar catedra apropiadamente —finalizó Lisa, con postura recta y acomodado nuevamente sus gafas y dispuesta a continuar con su explicación—. Sé que todas ustedes han sido ávidas a ser participes de un programa de televisión y que, una vez más, mi brillante mente les ha hecho pensar que pueden, pero desgraciadamente, para sus causas, no es así.  
Un gemido derrota generalizado se escuchó en toda la casa, acompañado de algunas objeciones a su persona, alegando al por qué de que sea Lincoln el elegido para ser transportado a la televisión, a lo que Lisa con suma tranquilidad y paciencia respondió fácilmente.  
—Esta máquina solo funciona para trasportar gente a dimensiones irreales, o, en otras palabras, solo se puede con caricaturas.  
La mayoría continuaban con un gesto de molestia, alternándolo entre Lincoln y Lisa, los cuales no se inmutaban demasiado por eso, pues se encontraban más concentrados en la transportación del peliblanco al mundo de la televisión.  
—Aghh. Esto es literalmente una pérdida de tiempo de mensajes. Me voy de aquí —gruño la mayor, siendo secundada por el resto de las hermanas, que subían las escaleras, decepcionadas de que sus deseos de ir a la TV no se hubiesen podido hecho realidad—.  
Antes de que todas abandonaran por completo el primer piso de la casa, la castaña de 4 años gritó con orgullo, y mucha satisfacción, llamando la atención de todas ellas.  
—¡Admiren, el primer viaje inter-dimensional de la historia!   
Lisa había puesto en marcha su máquina, esperando enviar a su hermano mayor a presenciar las aventuras de Ace y regresarlo sin ninguna complicación, o eso pensó que haría hasta que, accionando el aparato para realizar su función, solo unos segundos después, todas las luces de la casa comenzaran a parpadear hasta el momento de apagarse por completo, seguido del estruendo de varios vidrios rotos, lo que metió en pánico a todos los miembros de la familia ahí presentes.  
De un momento a otro, el piso comenzaba a temblar, haciendo que los gritos de desesperación de todos fueran en aumento. Ruidos extraños comenzaban a sonar dentro, provenientes de la última invención de Lisa, lo que hizo que posaran su atención en el actuar de ese aparato, pues de todo lo que se estremecía en la casa Loud, esa máquina era lo que hacia los movimientos más escandalosos.  
Esa cosa comenzaba a botar todos los tornillos y tuercas que hacían la función de unir las piezas y partes de que estaba compuesta, las cuales se comenzaban a romper, hasta el momento culmine, en el que ese endemoniando aparato explotó frente a todos, mandando a volar algunos objetos cercanos, y de paso, a Lincoln, quien fue el que se quedó más cerca.  
La explosión había generado no pocos daños.  
El televisor había salido disparado por la ventana, quedando reducido a pedazos; el sofá se había partido por la mitad; suelo y techo cercano a la explosión quedó completamente quemado; sin mencionar que al pobre muchacho de pelo blanco lo había mandado contra la pared con una fuerza extraordinaria, dejando al chico inconsciente inmediatamente, provocando preocupación y miedo en todas y cada una de sus hermanas, pero en Lisa, terror.  
Usualmente, a Lisa le eran indiferentes las consecuencias de probar sus inventos con los miembros de su familia, pues pocas, o casi nulas veces, estas eran de gravedad. Sin embargo, esta no era una de ellas.   
—Mhhh… ¿Qué…? ¿Chi… cas? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntaba Lincoln, con dificultad para reaccionar y tomándose la cabeza con gestos de dolor al haber recobrado el conocimiento—.  
—¿Por qué no le preguntas a la genio consumada de la familia? —Respondió Lana, con desdén al referirse a Lisa—.  
Las 8 chicas abrieron espacio frente al de los blancos mechones, dejando ver a una muy apenada Lisa, que se tomaba el brazo izquierdo y evitaba ver a Lincoln a los ojos.  
Aun con la vergüenza, decidió decir algo en su defensa.  
—Her… hermano… Yo, ah… yo… lo lamento —soltó de su boca con la voz entrecortada—.  
Lincoln pudo notar de inmediato la vergüenza de su hermana menor. Poco a poco los recuerdos regresaban a él, y por ende, se hacían mas vividos los momentos anteriores a su pérdida de conciencia.  
Estaba seguro de que Lisa no haría eso a propósito. Nunca lo ha hecho, pues no le ve el beneficio a disfrazar la verdad, inventándole una utilidad inexistente a un aparato de su invención.  
—Bueno —comenzó a hablar mas fluidamente—, creo que no me paso nada grave. He sufrido mas con algunas de sus peleas…  
—¡Oye! —Gritaron casi todas al mismo tiempo con aires de molestia y fastidio, pero aliviadas, pues ya contaban con la certeza de que su hermano se encontraba bien—.  
Lincoln y Lisa se sonrieron tímidamente; Lisa, retomando confianza para con Lincoln; y este, expresando que todo estaba bien… ¿o no?  
—Bien, ahora que limamos algunas asperezas, hermanas, me gustaría cuestionarles algo.  
—No estamos de humor para cátedras, niña —replicó Luna—.  
—No es eso, hermana mayor. Lo que quiero saber es si alguna de ustedes notó una alteración de la realidad momentos antes de la detonación de mi —se aclaró la garganta tratando de disimular su vergüenza—… fallido invento.  
Todos notaron el tono de derrota al hablar de su invención, pero pocas de ellas y Lincoln le prestaron demasiada importancia.  
—Pues yo estaba más preocupada de lo que iba a suceder con tu maquina infernal, Lisa —dijo Lynn indignada, reprimiéndola con la mirada—.  
—Vamos chicas. No sean tan duras con ella. No fue su intención —mencionaba Lincoln en defensa de la pequeña genio—.  
—De todas formas, literalmente ninguna de nosotras habría notado algo que no sabemos que es, Lisa.  
—Pues tal vez deberían prestar mas atención a su hermano, jovencitas.  
Todos pudieron escuchar esa voz, pero ninguno supo de donde provenía.  
—¿Quién dijo eso? —Preguntó Leni, con mucho nerviosismo—.  
—¿Y por que quiere que le prestemos atención a Linc…?  
Luan no pudo terminar su pregunta debido al impacto de lo que ahora estaba viendo. Había hecho caso a las palabras de esa extraña voz y volteado a ver a Lincoln, como todas sus hermanas, que de la misma manera habían quedado anonadadas por lo que observaban en ese momento.  
Lincoln en cambio, se encontraba ya nervioso por la mirada que todas sus hermanas le estaban dando en ese momento.  
—¿Chicas? ¿Qué sucede?  
—Lincoln, tu… tu estas… levitando —dijo Lucy, sin mayor cambio en el tono de su voz, pero asombrada de igual forma—.  
El peliblanco al escuchar eso, miró rápidamente hacia abajo para darse cuenta de lo que le habían dicho no era broma. De verdad se encontraba levitando sobre el suelo, sin poder controlar mucho sus movimientos, subiendo más y yendo de un lado a otro sin demasiado control.  
Se encontraba en pánico, pero también emocionado. Algo había pasado que ahora podía levitar, el sueño de todo hombre.  
—Jovencito. Sé que puedes escucharme, así que presta mucha atención.  
—Oiga, primero díganos quien es.  
—Sí. Que grosero comenzar a dar ordenes sin al menos presentarse.  
Refutaron molestas Lana y Lola, respectivamente.  
—Vaya, que carácter —se escuchó susurrar a la voz—. De acuerdo, me presento señoritas. Me conocen como Kaio-sama.  
—Kaio… ¿quién? —Preguntaron todos al unisonó—.  
—Kaio-sama, o Kaio del norte. No importa cómo se refieran a mí. Me comunico con ustedes desde el universo 7 para explicar lo sucedido con la explosión de la maquina de la pequeña y lo sucedido con su hermano.  
¿Universo 7? ¿Kaio-sama del norte? Nadie estaba logrando entender a plenitud lo que pasaba. Y por mas claro que se les explicara la situación, la realidad era que solo se hacían más y más cuestionamientos.  
Kaio-sama se había apresurado a contarles lo sucedido. Un experimento fallido en algún lugar de ese universo 7 que mencionó, se suscitó al mismo tiempo que el accidente que mandó a volar al de los blancos mechones. Se había tratado de una coincidencia infinitamente improbable, y aun con esos números, la posibilidad se dio.  
Pocas de las chicas lograron comprender la totalidad de la explicación de Kaio-sama, incluso llegando a creer que solo se trataba de una broma de Luan con la complicidad de Lisa y Lincoln.  
—Ya veo —sopesó Lisa—. Aunque creo entender perfectamente las palabras del señor Kaio como se diga…  
—Pequeña insolente —refutó Kaio con molestia—.  
—…encuentro sus declaraciones demasiado tontas.  
—¡Escucha pequeña sabelotodo, es la única explicación que hay y tuve la amabilidad de dárselas, así que tómala o déjala!  
El exabrupto de Kaio-sama había dejado a todas algo asustadas debido al tono de furia que mostró. Pero ya con mas calma, Lori decidido tomar la palabra.  
—No se ofenda, señor Kaio, pero nos es muy difícil de creer que la razón por la que Lincoln ahora flota proviene desde su universo debido al problema de un experimento con un tal Go…  
—Eso no es todo, señorita. Su hermano no solo acaba de adquirir la habilidad de volar, también ha obtenido una fuerza y resistencias inimaginables para su mundo.  
Todas volteaban nuevamente a ver a Lincoln, quien trataba de entender lo sucedido mientras al mismo tiempo, se esforzaba por controlar su nueva habilidad adquirida. Pero cuando logro escuchar “fuerza y resistencias inimaginables”, su atención se centró en esa voz, distrayéndose y cayendo al suelo debido a eso.  
Reincorporándose, se integró a la discusión.  
—Así que, ¿fuerzas y resistencia inimaginable? —Comentó maravillado—.  
—Efectivamente jovencito. Pero no hay porque alarmarse, ya que todo indica que tus poderes serán temporales.  
Lincoln se desilusionó al escuchar eso. En su mente ya se estaba forjando la idea de convertirse en un gran héroe, como su personaje favorito de los comics, con otro enfoque, pero un héroe, o tal vez… un Superhéroe.  
Sin embargo, eso no era lo último que tendrían que escuchar de Kaio-sama.  
—Ah, por cierto. Debo mencionar que no eres el único individuo que obtuvo los poderes. Hay otro sujeto, muy cerca de ti que también resultó afectado. Pero no me he comunicado con él, así que ahora mismo…  
El sermón de Kaio se vio interrumpido cuando muy cerca de la casa de los Loud, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que inquietó a todo el vecindario.   
De inmediato, todos salieron corriendo para poder ver de lo que se trataba, pues el sonido que escucharon asemejaba mucho a una explosión.  
A la vista, se podía observar una densa nube de humo negro emitida desde un incendio, a unas calles de distancia desde donde se encontraban los Loud.  
Se podían escuchar gritos de gente en pánico y observar a multitudes corriendo desenfrenadas, tratando de huir del lugar del siniestro.  
“—Ay, no” —Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Kaio-sama—.  
Todos estaban impresionados con lo sucedido, pero Lincoln, él no solo se encontraba viendo lo que parecía más que un accidente, pues directamente sobre el fuego parecía estar flotando algo…  
—…o alguien —susurró Lincoln en un volumen de voz que no alcanzó a ser percibido por nadie a su alrededor—.   
Aún se encontraba en conflicto por sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello que flotaba por sobre las llamas de ese incidente, era la causa inmediata de las flamas que provocaban esa inmensa nube negra.  
Miro a todas sus hermanas, algunas de ellas confundidas por un acontecimiento así en un lugar tan tranquilo; y algunas otras, asustadas y nerviosas, pues aquella explosión tuvo lugar no muy lejos de su hogar.  
No le tomó mucho esfuerzo armar el rompecabezas. Si ese acontecimiento fue provocado, el sujeto que ahí flotaba era el culpable, pero por otro lado, también podía ser que se hubiera acercado ahí para saber lo que había pasado.  
Trataba de concentrarse para empezar a levitar una vez más, controlar sus habilidades y poder dirigirse hacia ese sujeto.  
Así, pobremente comenzó a flotar, moviéndose torpemente por el aire, pero sintiendo que podía dominar la habilidad de volar.  
—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Gruñó Lori, sabiendo exactamente lo que Lincoln tenia en mente—. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Lincoln.   
—Solo, ah… voy a ver que sucedió —dijo nervioso—.  
—Sabemos que no es así, niño. Ahora baja de ahí, o le diré a mamá y papá que me desobedeciste —sentenció Lori molesta—. Lincoln, no seas lo que no eres.  
—Escucha a tu hermana, muchacho.  
—Pero, señor Kaio, si el que esta ahí fue el responsable, alguien tiene que evitar que vuelva a hacer algo similar.  
—El efecto de sus habilidades no durará mucho. Sugiero que solo aguardemos a que el tiempo sea consumido —volvió a decir Kaio-sama, esta vez un poco más exaltado—.  
—Así que… no será permanente.  
—Me temo que no, jovencito. Deberían regresar a la normalidad en un par de horas.  
“Un par de horas”, pensó. Tiempo suficiente para hacer el daño que estuviese dispuesto a hacer si ya ha controlado a plenitud los poderes que, junto con Lincoln, ha adquirido. Eso lo hizo no pensar dos veces, y flotando lentamente, cada vez mas lejos de sus hermanas, ignorando por completo sus reclamos y peticiones de que no fuera, se acercó al otro sujeto.  
Conforme se acercaba, pudo notar que aquella silueta extendía sus brazos, y de sus manos, se comenzaba a formar una brillante esfera, como un pequeño sol generado de sus manos, un acto que al peliblanco no inspiró confianza, dado que lo estaba apuntando nuevamente al pueblo, preparándose a generar mas caos, destrucción… y muerte.  
—¡Alto! —Gritó cuando pudo agilizar su velocidad y llegar con mas rapidez con el sujeto—. No sé que es lo… que… quieras…  
Las pausas en la voz de Lincoln se debían al que, al ya estar mas cerca, se pudo percatar de que ese sujeto también era un niño, más o menos de su edad, pelirrojo. Aquel chico popular de su escuela, que se aprovecho de él y del puesto de su hermana en un negocio de comida y videojuegos.  
—¿Ch… Chandler?  
—Vaya. Que sorpresa, Larry —comentó burlonamente—. Así que también puedes volar. Genial, ¿no?  
—Claro, genial. Oye, ¿tu sabes que sucedió aquí?  
Preguntó, esperando escuchar algo contrario a lo que estaba pensando.  
—Por supuesto —respondió con altanería—. El viejo Flip no quiso regalarme un Flippie, así que… lo mandé a volar.   
Lincoln se sorprendió de la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que se decepciono.  
—¿Quieres decir que…?  
—Sí, el tipo está muerto —mencionó victorioso, casi sonando enfermo—. Oye, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Podemos hacer de este pueblo de perdedores nuestro, o desaparecerlo si queremos. ¿Qué dices?  
El peliblanco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Desde aquella vez que lo chantajeo por unas invitaciones para su fiesta, supo que el tipo era un aprovechado, un patán. Alguien dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Y ahora, se ha dado cuenta de que con tal de hacerlo, es capaz de matar.  
—Eres un asesino —le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, aunque de igual modo, aterrado—. ¿Có… cómo es posible que destruyas y mates solo por un capricho?  
El pelirrojo dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que inspiraba maldad, o al menos a Lincoln eso le pareció.  
Chandler se acercó flotando lentamente a Lincoln, y al estar casi enfrente de él, provocando en el de los blancos mechones inseguridad, solo atinó a decir:  
—Respuesta equivocada, Larry.  
Acto seguido, Lincoln no pudo ver cuando la mano derecha del que tenía enfrente, paso de estar en su bolsillo, a propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.  
Un golpe tan poderoso que mandó a Lincoln al suelo desde esa altura, levantando una densa nube de polvo a su alrededor, siendo esta, una caída que le auguraría muerte a cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, el ya no era un humano común, según lo que había dicho Kaio. Su fuerza y resistencia ahora eran muy superiores a lo de cualquier ser humano, pero eso no implicaba que no sintiera dolor.  
La fuerza del golpe de su enemigo lo había mandado a caer bastante cerca de donde se encontraban sus hermanas, que, temiendo lo peor, corrían hasta la zona de impacto, esperanzadas en las palabras de aquel ser que les hablaba de la nada.  
Al comenzarse a disipar el polvo, una tambaleante silueta podía verse tenuemente a través de este, sin embargo, la alegría de ver a Lincoln levantarse nuevamente se disipaba al ver como la persona que lo había mandado al suelo se había acercado a él.  
Pronto vieron como este comenzaba a golpear a Lincoln despiadadamente, sin que este pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Inclusive, al intentar arrojar algunos golpes, eran fácilmente esquivados por Chandler, quien parecía que quería matar a Lincoln.  
Después de varios golpes, Lincoln caía de rodillas frente a él, incapaz de continuar, pero Chandler, no contento con la paliza que ya le había propinado, lo pateaba en el rostro para mandarlo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con una casa, dejándolo inconsciente.  
Las chicas pudieron ver la patada que le propino a su único hermano cuando el polvo terminó de disiparse, aterradas de lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermano, pero, cuando vieron lo siguiente, el pánico de verdad invadió sus cuerpos, pues el pelirrojo, levantando su brazo, acumulaba nuevamente energía, dispuesto a arrojarla y terminar con la vida del peliblanco.  
—¡No! —Gritaron todas, muchas de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos y expresiones de furia, logrando distraerlo—.  
Cuando vio quienes emitieron ese agudo grito de desesperación, les sonrió macabramente y comenzó a flotar hacia ellas, haciéndolas entrar en más pánico, pero alejándolo de Lincoln, que en ese momento, era lo importante.  
—Vaya, vaya. Así que las hermanas de Larry de nuevo vienen a salvarlo. ¿No es tierno? —Dijo sarcásticamente—. Sin embargo…  
Voló rápidamente y sin que ninguna pudiera verlas, tomó a Lynn de la cola de caballo y la llevó con él algunos metros sobre el suelo.  
—No sabía que una de ellas fuera tan hermosa. ¿Por qué no te conviertes en mi novia y te salvas del destino de esta asquerosa ciudad?  
Lynn, quien trataba de propinarle inofensivos golpes y patadas, le escupió en la cara mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de ese monstruo, el cual le provocaba mucho dolor, casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Primero muerta, imbécil —le dijo furiosa, pero con miedo—.  
—Eso se puede arreglar…  
Dicho eso, golpeo fuertemente a Lynn en la cara, rompiendo su nariz y labio, acción con la que ya no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas, más eso no sería lo único que le tenía preparado. Voló sobre la chica castaña, sin dejar de sujetarla del cabello, tomando impulso para arrojarla violentamente contra el pavimento.  
Conforme caía, el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Estaba segura de que no saldría con vida de esa situación.  
Solo aguardaba por el impacto con los ojos cerrados y humedecidos, el que acabaría con su vida, sin embargo, este nunca llegó. En cambio, obtuvo un suave amortiguamiento de su caída, como si alguien la hubiera atrapado en el aire, pues de hecho, esa era la situación. Fueron pocos segundos, pero le parecieron eternos los momentos mientras caía, presa de la desesperación y la angustia, pero finalmente, ese alguien les había puesto fin.  
Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermano. A pocos metros del impacto, el peliblanco logró reponerse y usar sus poderes para proteger a Lynn, quien se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su hermano, tratando de salir del shock emocional de hace un momento.  
—Gra… gracias Linc —dijo con la voz entrecortada y algunas lágrimas—. Me salvaste la vida.  
Él solo atinó a sonreírle para después responderle.  
—Nadie toca a mis hermanas. Son lo mejor que tengo, chicas.  
La escena fue lamentablemente corta dada la actitud del ahora, enemigo consumado de Lincoln, quien lenta y desafiantemente se acercaba a donde se encontraban.  
—Que sentimental eres, Larry… Es asqueroso. Pero sé cómo acabar con eso.  
Lincoln puso a salvo a Lynn en el suelo, junto a sus demás hermanas, y se preparó para lo que fuera que su enemigo tuviera en mente.  
Se colocó en posición defensiva, aguardando al pelirrojo, que estoicamente y con una mirada burlona, lo observaba, para de un momento a otro, arrojar energía, pero no hacia él…  
Aquel ataque paso justamente a su lado, dejándolo estupefacto y temeroso de lo que fuera a impactar. Sus miedos cobraron vida cuando, sin alcanzar a ver completamente, gritos femeninos se hicieron presentes en el ambiente. Gritos de terror y tristeza.  
Frente a él, los cuerpos de 5 jovencitas yacían tirados en el suelo, sin vida.  
Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola y Lisa habían sido las victimas de ese maldito asesino. Las otras 5 se encontraban disipadas alrededor de la zona de impacto, lastimadas pero incrédulas de que eso haya pasado. Pero así era. En frente de ellas se encontraba la terrible realidad, les habían arrebatado cruelmente a sus hermanas.  
Las lagrimas y los gritos de dolor emocional se hacían presentes, acompañados de una burlona risa a carcajadas.  
—¡Pero que divertido! —Escuchaban de aquel que dio fin a la vida de esas 5 niñas—.  
Lincoln, de rodillas ante ellas, no podía más que derramar sus lágrimas, estas, acompañadas de una gran ira, que poco a poco iba incrementando en su interior.   
Lentamente se ponía de pie. Su cuerpo temblaba y se podía ver que cada vez apretaba sus puños con mas fuerza y todos sus músculos se tensaban mientras incrementaban su volumen, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente repetidas veces.  
El ambiente se tornaba tormentoso. El cielo se iluminaba con rayos y los truenos se hacían presentes escandalosamente, y, alrededor del peliblanco, las rocas comenzaban a levitar, mientras un aura de color dorado se empezaba a hacer presente.  
El cabello del chico también empezaba a cambiar en su tonalidad, acercándose a un dorado demasiado brillante, y, aunque no lo podan ver, sus ojos pasaban a ser de un color esmeralda puro, acción que apaciguó el llanto del resto de las chicas, y llamando la atención de Chandler.  
Mediante quejidos agudos, se podía notar que Lincoln estaba cambiando, y solo después de un gran grito de furia por parte de él, el aura dorada envolvió completamente su cuerpo y su cabello se quedaba del mismo tono, y en su rostro se reflejaba la furia que aquel acto de pura maldad desató.  
—Eres un maldito asesino —dijo con sumo enojo—… ¡Y mereces morir! ¡Ahhhh!  
Lincoln se dirigió a Chandler volando a una velocidad que ni siquiera el pelirrojo pudo notar, solo hasta que sintió el impacto de Lincoln en su estómago, pudo ver de nuevo al ahora chico de cabellos dorados.  
Retorcido de dolor, pudo ver como la sangre escapaba de su boca, fueron segundos en los que no pudo reponerse de tan brutal impacto, y eso, Lincoln no lo desaprovecharía, pues golpearía una vez más al sujeto, esta vez en la quijada, mandándolo a volar mas alto de lo que estaba.  
Mientras volaba sin control, se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, quedándose a merced del joven de ahora dorados cabellos.  
Ni siquiera pudo ver el momento en el que Lincoln lo superaba en velocidad para recibirlo otra vez con un golpe con su dos manos en la espalda para mandarlo al suelo con gran velocidad.   
Chandler intentó reponerse para caer sobre sus piernas, pero se encontraba mareado y, sin embargo, una vez más, Lincoln se abalanzaba contra él volviéndolo a golpear en el rostro, dejándolo con la nariz rota, sangrando de la boca y con un ojo ya entre cerrado. Pero ahí no se detendría.  
Repetidas veces golpeó el rostro de su enemigo tan fuerte como fue capaz de hacerlo, al punto de casi dejarlo inconsciente, solo con un golpe más, con el que lo lanzó varios metros de distancia de él, lo hizo.  
Flotando frente a él, sin que pudiera hacer nada ya, prácticamente inconsciente, se encontraba dispuesto a acabar con su vida de la misma forma con la que él acabo con la de sus hermanas.  
Estaba a punto de lanzar ese ataque, pero fue interrumpido.  
—¡No te atrevas, jovencito! —Se escuchó decir a Kaio-sama molesto—. ¡No lograrás nada con eso!  
—¡Él las mató! ¡Es justo que muera también sea cobrada su vida!  
—Entiendo completamente tu molestia, pero…  
—¡¿Molestia?! ¡Yo no estoy molesto…! Yo… yo… ¡Estoy furioso!  
Al momento de su exabrupto, el aura dorada que lo envolvía incremento su tamaño. Gritando tan fuerte como podía en ese momento, desistió del ataque que había pensado para remplazar sus acciones por tomar al pelirrojo cuya vida se estaba prolongado unos segundos más, siendo arrojado por Lincoln varios metros, sin tocar el suelo, pues de nuevo se daba prisa para llegar al encuentro y recibir al asesino con una patada que lo mandaba de regreso.  
El tipo paso volando a una gran velocidad enfrente de las chicas sobrevivientes, aterradas aun por lo que pasó, pero también lo estaban por Lincoln, quien demostraba todo lo que se podía hacer cuando alguien se enfurecía.  
Decidido a repetir la acción de hace un instante, volando hacia Chandler, repentinamente sintió algo de dolor en su interior, habiéndolo sacado de concentración, por lo cual también perdió impulso y se estrelló contra el suelo, recorriendo, dado el impulso, muchos metros rodando sobre el pavimento.  
Apenas podía moverse. Su cabello y ojos volvían a su color original, perdía musculatura, volviendo a ser el niño que era antes, evidentemente, habiendo atravesado una situación aterradora.  
—Se acabó el tiempo, pequeño. Ambos ya han perdido las habilidades… Lo lamento mucho por tus hermanas. Es un acontecimiento que no debió pasar.  
—¡Cállese! Sus palabras bonitas no me sirven de nada —dijo Lincoln mientras sollozaba de rodillas frente a los cuerpos de aquellas que habían perdido la vida—.  
Las hermanas sobrevivientes se acercaban a él, también derramando sus lagrimas al saber que no volverán a ver a sus hermanas.  
—Oye. Muchacho. ¿Me escuchas? —Se escuchó hablar a otra persona—.  
Lincoln asintió acompañado de un tenue gemido de afirmación.  
—Muy bien. Solo quiero decirte que vi todo lo que sucedió y que lamento mucho haber sido una de las causas de que sucediera esto en tu universo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Usted es el tal Goku? —Preguntó Lincoln asombrado—.  
—Así es niño —rió aquel sujeto—. También quiero decirte que me dejaste sorprendido. Jamás pensé que un ser humano cualquiera pudiese ser capaz de dominar la transformación del Super Sayayin. Te felicito, de verdad.  
—Pues… supongo que gracias. Pero eso no me devolverá a mis hermanas.  
—Por supuesto, tus hermanas, casi lo olvidaba. Dame un minuto.  
Dejándolo confundido, Lincoln aguardo en silencio como se le solicito, junto a sus hermanas, con la mirada en el suelo. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginaron lo que verían a continuación.  
Su rostro, como el de sus hermanas se iluminó por completo, pues cual aves Fénix, aquellas que habían perdido una batalla que no les correspondía, se alzaban una vez más, con vida.  
Era un milagro, prácticamente. Todos corrían entusiastas a abrazarse con todos, pues el mero recuerdo de lo que había sucedido provocaba en todas y, en él mas que en nadie, una inmensa felicidad.  
Y mientras todo estaba así, aquel sujeto se anunciaba una vez más.  
—Bueno pequeño. Creo que se ha reparado el problema… bueno, casi —dijo, refiriéndose al caos de la ciudad que se había generado—. ¿Quisieras alguna otra cosa? Creo que te lo debemos —finalizó riendo una vez más—.  
El de los blanco mechones sopeso un momento el ofrecimiento de Goku, y no le tomo mucho decidirse por algo.  
—Ah, señor Goku. Quisiera que no pudiéramos recordar nada de esto. Creo que es algo con lo que ninguno de nosotros quisiera lidiar. ¿No chicas?  
Todas asintieron.  
—Te comprendo, niño. Bien, dalo por hecho —mencionó entusiasmado—. Y bueno, creo ya es hora de despedirme. Nos vemos, y lamentamos los problemas. Adiós…  
—¡Solo hagan que olvidemos todo esto! —Gritó Lori—.  
—¿Olvidar que, chicas? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido—.  
—Pues… no sé. Tal vez algún chiste malo de Luan.  
—Amas mis chistes, Luna. Admítelo hermana.  
—Hay cosas peores… como una ducha —agrego Lana—.  
—Lincoln, ¿por qué te ves tan lastimado y sucio? —Preguntó Lola—.  
Discutían eso mientras se disponían a entrar a su hogar nuevamente, pero al entrar…  
—Ah, chicas… ¿Qué le paso a la casa?


End file.
